New Year's Eve
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: It's New Year's Eve on Pete's World, and the Doctor and Rose have to attend Jackie's party. Some honest discussions and a nice dose of dancing later, and a few misunderstandings between them are cured once and for all. Two parts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Year's Eve**_

_**Part 1**_

-x-

The tall, dark and handsome man who the Doctor was watching carefully was someone who's name began with 'g,' he thought, and he was not sure what followed the 'g,' but really, that didn't matter in the slightest because what truly, truly mattered in this particular situation was the fact that the man, whoever he was (perhaps the Doctor ought to just call him Hmph, for that was all he was probably worth being called in any case) was currently standing right next to Rose Tyler.

And really, that shouldn't be an issue, should it? It was perfectly alright for Rose to stand and converse with a man who wasn't him. Perfectly alright. After all, the Doctor had only just walked into the room; couldn't expect Rose (who, incidentally, was looking ravishing tonight; but then, didn't she always?) to have been standing around not socialising with people just because he'd been absent for the first half hour of the party.

No matter that the man who wasn't him was exactly her type. No matter that the Doctor had seen him chat to Rose at work several times this past week. No matter that he was the sort of person who was very good at his job and kept getting pats on the back by their co-workers whereas all the Doctor got when _he _saved the world were slightly strange looks. No matter that the stupid bloody man had perfect hair that the Doctor was intensely jealous of.

Except, even from this distance across the room from them both, the Doctor could quite clearly sense that the vibe between Hmph and Rose appeared a little more than friendly chit chat.

In fact, Hmph had now leant in close to Rose and said something that made her laugh in that entrancing, pretty way she did when someone was flirting with her. The Doctor's eyes widened and he realised his presence there was now required instantly.

He tried to make his walk across the room look as casual as possible. Once he reached the pair, he coughed meaningfully and intercepted them. "I, uh, think this is my dance," he said, levelling the other man with an essence of the Oncoming Storm stare.

Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled apologetically to Steven, before letting the Doctor sweep her into his arms and sway her to the music, away from the other man.

"That was a bit rude," she told him, looping her arms around his neck. "He was telling me about that sighting over in Guernsey - "

"Rose," he whispered into her ear, interrupting her. "No one talks about things like that when they are looking at you like _he _was looking at you. At least, if they are, they aren't _thinking _about the same thing they are talking about. Believe me; I know these things from experience. Remember all those times I just babble on about nonsense? That's what you looking gorgeous does to a man, Rose Tyler."

"What are you going on about?"

"He was standing very, very close to you and thinking inappropriate thoughts. I could tell."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't get all jealous," she giggled, then declared dramatically, "He means nothing to me!"

The Doctor chuckled and tightened his arms around her, resting his cheek against hers and closing his eyes. "You are just..." he trailed off helplessly. He was never very apt at vocalising the utter wonder and love he felt for her at any and every given moment of the day. No words seemed sufficient, somehow.

He used to try and show her his feelings by taking her to the most beautiful places in the universe, where crimson trees would sing and where twin amethyst moons would light up her eyes and where they could walk hand in hand amongst frozen, frothy waves. Now that he was Earth-bound and part-human, he sometimes wondered how he would ever _begin _to show her how much she meant to him. How he would ever consistently keep that smile on her face. That was what scared him the most about this life. Not simply the no-TARDIS thing, not the no-Donna thing, and not the no-regenerating thing. Not even the new domestic thing, or the consultant-of-Torchwood thing, or the attending Jackie's parties for the rest of his life thing. No. No, what was _really _scary was his innate fear that one day, he'd stop making Rose Tyler happy.

A sudden lump had formed in his throat, and he squeezed her to him as close as possible in compensation.

"You feeling okay?" she asked him curiously, sensing the tension in his shoulders, trying to pull back a bit to look at his face. He utterly refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied, and then added, "You smell delicious; is that the perfume I bought you for Christmas?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, still sounding suspicious.

"Really, Rose," he assured her, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Everything's fine."

Her fingertips gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck and she let him guide her steps to the music. "Thanks for this, by the way," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming to the party."

"I always come to your mother's parties," he said, then sighed mock-heavily. "The things I do for you, eh?"

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled into his shoulder. "I think you secretly like them. After all, plenty of nibbles, lots of people to chat to – even an imminent invasion seeing as most of Torchwood's here and not at work...right up your street. Perfect place to be."

"Best thing of all, though," he continued for her, "Is that I get to dance with the most beautiful woman at the party."

"Don't be silly," Rose mumbled modestly. He could still make her blush, even after all this time. Take that, Hmph. "Sandra's the one with all the attention."

"Only 'cos everyone else except that Gary bloke know better than to try anything on with you," he muttered.

"His name's Steven."

"Oh. Well, whatever."

Her smile grew. "You're so _possessive_," she teased, stroking her hands through his hair.

He playfully buried his face in the spot where her neck met her shoulder and caught the skin gently between his teeth. "And you love it," he almost growled, knowing it would making Rose laugh.

She did, and he loved the sensation of her giggling against him. He guided them away from the rest of the party, dancing her over to a quiet corner near the doors that led to the terrace. They stood there for a few moments, whispering together, hands quietly wandering. "You really are, though," he told her, his fingertips trailing down her spine, making her shiver.

"Hmmm?" she whispered back, affectionately bumping her nose against his.

"Weeelll, maybe I'm biased - but in my humble opinion, Rose Tyler, you are the most attractive bunch of atoms I've come across in my entire experience travelling the universe and some such, and ooooh; that sounded far dirtier than I intended, I do apologise. Mind you, I know you...you like a bit of innuendo," he chuckled.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, then moved against him purposefully and whispered, in her best faux-seductive voice, "Doctor, is that a banana in your pocket or..." She waggled her eyebrows. "Just your sonic screwdriver?"

"Definitely neither," he replied softly, his hands slipping down to her bottom to tug her more firmly against him. She giggled in response to his hands' nefarious journey, and mumbled something about it being a good thing their secluded spot was shrouded in darkness. "Yes, well," he replied, nuzzling her neck, "Perhaps soon we'd better find an even more secluded spot."

"Doctor, the party's only just started," she laughed.

"Yes, and we dutifully turned up; so now let's...you know. Slip away quietly."

"_You _were half hour late," she pointed out. She arched a suspicious eyebrow. "Where were you, anyway?"

"D'you have to know my every location and movement?" he asked curiously, pressing kisses along her jaw.

He was only joking really, but Rose grew a little defensive. "I wasn't nagging," she replied.

"I know you weren't," he replied earnestly, surprised when Rose pulled back from their embrace and folded her arms.

"I _wasn't,"_ she insisted, looking him squarely in the eye.

He laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her back towards him. "I _know."_

"I just...I don't want you to think that that's what I'm gonna become," she mumbled, glancing at the floor. "I was just wondering where you were, that's all. And I mean, it's a bit hypocritical of you, if you think _I'm _the one who nags, when I can't even have a conversation with someone when you're in the same room without you going all..."

He dropped his hands. "Going all what?" he demanded.

"Well," she shrugged.

"Jealous," he filled in for her. "No, more than that. Clingy?Am I...am I _clingy, _Rose?"

"Doctor," she sighed, shaking her head. "Just leave it."

"Rose, what's...what's this about?"

"What's what about?"

"This little argument we're having?"

"It's not an argument," she retorted.

"Well, it kind of is," he replied.

"No it isn't."

"A tiff, then. Spat? Disagreement, at least."

"Doctor," she sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his solitary heart beating a little too fast. And not in the fun way. More in the anxious she'd-better-not-leave-me way.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I just..." She let out a long breath and pointed to the doors. "Can we go outside for a bit?"

"You'll freeze out there in that dress," he answered. "It's bloody _winter."_

"Well, if you were a gentleman, you'd offer me your jacket and it wouldn't be a problem," she muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "I was _going _to do that, but then that wouldn't solve the problem of your legs getting frostbitten," he pointed out. He gazed at said legs for a moment and mumbled absently, "That is a very...uh, short dress, after all."

"Well, I need some fresh air," she told him firmly, and walked past him and out onto the terrace. He sighed and followed her, shutting the doors behind him. She was standing facing the garden with her arms folded, shivering slightly. He instantly shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She offered him a grateful smile and clutched the jacket closed with one hand, keeping it in place. "Thanks," she whispered, her voice catching. Tears filled her eyes and the Doctor looked alarmed.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong," he asked her desperately. "I thought...you seemed...earlier, you seemed fine, teasing and happy and _you, _and now...what is it? What have I done?"

She shook her head quickly and placed her free hand on his arm as she turned to face him properly. "No, you haven't...it's not you. Not really. Well. Sort of. But not really. Sorry that I'm being such a cow. I just..." She blinked quickly, a few tears overspilling her eyelids, and the Doctor well and truly sunk into panic mode as he wiped at her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Oh god, will you just tell me what it is before my heart gives out?" he whispered frantically.

She giggled uncertainly and tried to reassure him by intertwining their fingers tightly. "It's nothing, really, I'm just...I'm just being silly."

"Rose," he said warningly.

She sighed and resigned herself to telling him. "It was just...it was something that Sandra said to me, yesterday."

"Sandra?"

"Yeah. You know, that blonde woman from work? With the red dress that all the blokes were salivating over in there," she explained, jerking her head in the direction of the party.

"Oh, her, right," he replied, nodding in realisation.

"Well, that's promising," she smiled crookedly.

"How do you mean?"

"It's just she said that you..."

"What?"

Rose exhaled roughly and started over. "The other day, when you and me were helping them out with the Tuskog mission."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sandra was part of their team that night, so she was there, and I don't think I spoke to her much at the time, busy finding aliens and all that, but yesterday, she told me that you...well, that you..."

"That I what?"

Rose couldn't meet his eye, so she looked out over the gardens again. "She said that you mentioned us. Me and you. Well, me, specifically."

"I did?" he asked curiously. Then he smiled. "Weeelll, sometimes I can't stop talking about you, Rose Tyler. It's quite a predicament, really, because it makes me awfully distracted - "

"It wasn't exactly a complimentary thing," Rose mumbled. The Doctor's eyes widened in dismay. When had he ever said anything about Rose that was _negative? _If he had done, surely he'd remember, because he'd hate himself for it.

She continued, "And I don't know if you meant it, or if she interpreted it wrong, or maybe she simply made it up 'cos she fancies you, but..."

"Rose, what did she tell you I said?" he prompted.

She met his intent gaze and replied, "She said that you told her that I was acting more like a wife every day, what with all the _ordering_ _you about_ that I do."

"_Ohhh," _he replied, then laughed, remembering. "Oh yeah, I think I did say that. Don't know that I was specifically talking to her though. Probably just talking to myself." He smiled at her, as if all this was perfectly fine.

Rose stared at him in silence, and let go of his hand.

"Rose?" he prompted. He looked very confused, and felt it, too. "Rose? What's wrong with me saying that?"

"Seriously?" she replied, her throat tightening with emotion.

"Woah, wait a second, I didn't mean it as a _bad _thing!" he insisted.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Then why say that?" She paused, searching his eyes. "Do I really order you about? I mean, I just...didn't I just tell you to meet me at the other end of the warehouse and stuff? I didn't mean that as an _order, _I just, it was just, I dunno, a _plan, _or something. But then Sandra said yesterday that maybe as the _man _in the relationship you didn't like me taking charge, but that's not – you're not like that, that's just sexist, and you're not like that. Besides, personally I thought I had it on good authority that you _like _me taking charge sometimes in _certain areas_, so - "

"Rose, stop, stop," he interrupted her, trying to get a word in edgeways. He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around her, both because he wanted to feel her against him again and because he seriously needed to gather some of her body warmth; after all, it was _December _and he was part-_human _and jacketless and _outside in the cold._ "Listen to me. Sandra is talking rubbish."

"But she said that if I already start nagging you _now_ – which I really don't mean to do, by the way – then you'll _never _want to - " Rose cut herself off abruptly, her cheeks flushing red.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Never want to what?" he asked softly.

She swallowed hard. "I don't know. She didn't finish her sentence," Rose lied.

He rolled his eyes at her, not believing her for a second. "Rose..."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anyway. I just...I just want you to know that firstly, I don't mean to constantly nag or boss you around or whatever, and secondly, we should be equals in this relationship and - "

"Rose," he interrupted again, nearly laughing at the absurdity of their conversation. "You don't _constantly _nag and boss me around. Perhaps you politely instruct me how best to do things, sometimes, but that's a _good _thing. After all, I'm learning here. Learning to be human. Learning to be the best man I can be for you. And sometimes I do daft things and you _need_ to tell me off for nearly burning down the kitchen because then I _learn, _see, that putting tin cans in the microwave is not a good idea..." He grinned at her sheepishly and she started to giggle. "And, well," he continued, waggling his eyebrows. "As for in the bedroom - "

He stopped speaking as the doors to the terrace slid open and Paul from work poked his head out to ask them, "What are you two lovebirds doing huddled together outside in the freezing cold? Come back to the party, you're missing Steven doing karaoke – he's brilliant, he is. Should go on X Factor or something."

The Doctor grumbled something about how he might've known Hmph could sing as well as stand around looking pretty and being an action hero. Rose simply smiled politely and told Paul they'd be in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Happy New Year :) Thank you very much for the reviews this year, you're all so kind and lovely. I hope 2012 brings you much laughter and happiness. Love, Laura x**_

_**Part 2**_

_**-:-**_

"Do we have to?" the Doctor complained, once Paul had closed the doors again.

"Doctor, it's New Year's Eve," Rose pointed out. "We should stick around to see the New Year in with everyone, sing Auld Lang Syne and all that."

"I'd rather celebrate the dawning of a New Year in our own very special way - "

"Doctor," she laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm.

He laughed with her for a moment, squeezing her into a tight hug. "So," he murmured close to her ear. "Are we sorted, then?"

"S'pose," she murmured back. "It's just..."

"What _now?" _he asked, running his cold nose down the side of her face in retaliation.

"If you didn't mean it as a bad thing, why'd you say it? What did you mean by it?" He didn't reply for a few seconds and Rose tilted her head back and clutched his face between both her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. His jacket slipped from her shoulders and landed on the floor but neither of them noticed, simply staring at each other until - "Please, I just want to know," she requested softly.

"Can't you just trust me?" he replied, speaking just as softly.

She was taken aback by this unexpected response. "I do trust you."

"Good."

"But it's just - "

"Ohhhh, for Rassilon's sake," the Doctor groaned loudly, then startled her by hoisting her up into his arms.

"Doctor, what -!" she exclaimed, holding onto his shoulders tightly, scared he was going to drop her. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he replied, walking towards the doors to the party. "Because apparently I can no longer keep secrets from you."

Rose glared at him and, as he opened the doors and carried her through the room, she demanded – in front of their astounded friends and acquaintances – the following: "Firstly, I did not say that, secondly, how many secrets do you _have _that you keep from me, and why don't you trust _me? _And thirdly, what has that got to do with picking me up and carrying me bridal-style through my Mum's party and embarrassing me in front of _everyone we know in this universe_?"

He raised his eyebrows and glanced down at her as he came to a stop at the foot of the staircase. She was giving him one of those angry looks she usually reserved for evil dictators and nasty aliens trying to take over the world. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving and she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and blimey, he loved her more than anything, even when she was being utterly, utterly silly.

He looked up and saw that everyone was staring at them, each of their conversations ceased and the music turned down in favour of watching this scene play out.

No pressure, then, he thought to himself, feeling more nervous than he'd felt since, well, ever.

"Rose, I hereby declare in front of 'everyone we know in this universe' that this particular secret I wanted to keep from you was due to it being a _surprise _– and a romantic one, at that. But seeing as you've ruined it by nagging me about it all evening - " He gulped when her look darkened, somehow seeming even angrier, and then cleared his throat before continuing, "I suppose I'd better just announce it here and now and have done with it."

He paused. Rose raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed. "Well go on then," she said, folding her arms defiantly. "At the risk of ordering you about; get on with it."

The Doctor winced at her abrupt words. "You really have absolutely no idea what I am about to say, do you?" he realised.

This situation was supposed to be entirely different. It was supposed to have Glenn Miller playing in the background and a big fluffy bed and chocolate and a smiling Rose Tyler knowing exactly what he was about to say due to him being down on one knee and everything. Things were certainly not going to plan, and he suddenly felt sick because he realised that there may be the possibility that she'd say no.

"You're right, I don't," she replied. She shifted uncomfortably in his arms, aware of everyone watching them have a domestic and distinctly not liking it. "By the way, do you reckon you could put me down?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, swallowing against the lump his throat as he set her down on her feet. The atmosphere felt heavy and awkward and awful, and he wished he'd just stayed outside with her on the terrace to ask her, because really, this was not at all what she'd want, him asking her in front of everyone like in some sort of soap opera. He glanced at the crowd of people watching them, and met Pete's questioning gaze with his own helpless one. Something unspoken passed between them, and Pete (thank everything for Pete Tyler) coughed loudly to get everyone's attention and quickly grabbed Jackie towards him.

"The truth is," Pete improvised quickly, and everyone turned their attention to him rather than Rose and the Doctor. "The truth is that I asked the Doctor to, uh, do something for me. And, erm...what that was, was..." He looked at Jackie and was seized by a fit of inspiration. "Was that he plan a special anniversary trip for Jackie and me – because, well, you know me, Jacks; I'm rubbish at romance - "

Jackie laughed and raised her eyebrows. "And the Doctor's any better, is he?"

"Maybe not, but he knows good travel destinations," Pete continued, and everyone dutifully laughed and things, and blimey, that was a close one.

The Doctor felt Rose's burning gaze on his face without looking at her. He had the feeling she wasn't buying this like the rest of the congregation were.

"Doctor," she murmured slowly. "What's Dad going on about?"

"Apparently I organised a trip to Hawaii for them, didn't you hear?" he laughed nervously. "That's the, er, romantic surprise, you see. The, um, secret."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you."

"Good, 'cos it's a bunch of lies," he admitted on a rush of breath. He sent a silent thanks to Pete for distracting the guests, grabbed Rose's hand, and yanked her upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

"What the hell!" she hissed, trying to keep up with him in her high heels. "Doctor, what on Earth is going on? Will you slow down?"

They reached the top of the stairs and he gently pushed her in front of him, urging her forwards until they got to the guest bedroom they'd been staying in over Christmas. Once inside, with the door firmly shut, he leant back against it and let out a sigh of relief. She stared at him, utterly baffled and a little bit angry.

"That," she declared. "Was kind of mortifying. Please can you tell me what is going on because I don't get it,Doctor, I don't _get it -_ "

"I want to marry you," he whispered, shocking her into silence. He raised his voice to explain, "And I was going to ask you, in front of everyone, but - well, no, not originally – it was going to be just us, at midnight, in bed, with Glenn Miller – well, not in bed with Glenn Miller, I mean, you know, the music, our song, playing in the background; that sort of thing. But it turned out like this and I nearly asked just now, at the party, but then, well, you were angry, and I knew you wouldn't want that, so I kind of didn't know what to do, but then your dad, your brilliant dad, well he knows, you see, so he knew, when I looked at him, and so he spun that story about Hawaii and your mother and now he's got to actually book a holiday to Hawaii for him and your mother and it's all a bit of a mess and Rose, I'm sorry, I'm completely rubbish at all this, at being human, at being a _boyfriend,_ but I love you so much and I thought, maybe, we could..." He gulped. "Get married. Perhaps." He paused again, watching her stare at him open-mouthed. "You're staring at me. Ah. Not...not good," he concluded.

Rose grabbed hold of the bedpost and he dashed forwards as she swayed on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quickly, scared she was about to faint or something.

"She told me that if I nag you already, you definitely wouldn't want to marry me," she murmured.

His brows furrowed deeply in confusion. "What?"

"Sandra," Rose clarified absently. "That's what she said, that was the end of her sentence. She thought someone like you wouldn't want that. A nagging wife."

"Someone like me? She doesn't _know _me!" he protested. "And for goodness' sake, how many times do I have to say this! The only nagging you've done is tonight, keep going on about how you nag all the time when you _don't!" _He shook his head ruefully. "Honestly, I don't know why what she said to you has affected you so much, because you never usually care about what people think about us."

"I care about what _you _think about us!" she blurted out loudly.

"Well, yeah, and I care about what _you _think about us," he replied, unsure of her point.

"You don't get it," she sighed.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," he murmured.

She took in a deep breath. "I thought that maybe you were starting to see the, um. The downsides of a long-term relationship."

"_What?"_

"Because, well, I s'pose we've been here a year and a bit, now, and I guess the excitement of being back together has waned slightly - "

"Has it?" he asked her, an unpleasant ache settling somewhere inside his chest. He rubbed at it absently, but it didn't ease.

"I don't know, has it?" she replied.

"Well has it for you?" he asked. "Are you bored with me already?"

"I didn't _say _that," she said, shaking her head. "I just meant that we've settled in, now, right? We've got our little domestic lives and our little domestic routines and, well. I've had time to get used to it; I've been a human all my life and lived this lifestyle before. Of course I miss the TARDIS and the stars and everything but it must be a hell of a lot easier for me to cope with going without all of that than it is for you. And it scares me so much, Doctor. God, it scares me so much, because what if one day it all gets a bit too – too familiar, too humdrum, and what if then you just..."

"Please don't say that you actually think I could leave you," he said, his voice sounding strained. They were standing close to each other but he hadn't felt so far away from her since over a year ago. "Please don't think that I could walk one single _step _out of bloody London if you weren't walking with me."

She didn't reply because her throat was too choked up, but the tears running down her cheeks said it all. He grasped her arms and pulled her tight against him, needing to touch her, hold her, to stop her breaking his heart by thinking him capable of living somewhere without her beside him. "You know what scares me?" he whispered into her hair.

"What?" she whispered back, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"That perhaps there's a day ahead of us where I don't make you smile." His voice cracked near the end of his sentence and he lifted a hand to his face to rub his eyes, clearing his blurry vision.

"Nah," she disagreed quietly, tilting her head back to look at him. "As long as you stay, I reckon you'll always make me smile."

"I'm staying," he promised, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "In fact, you couldn't keep me away if you tried."

"Good," she replied, beaming up at him in relief. "You know what, I feel better now that's all out in the open," she laughed, clearing her throat.

He arched an eyebrow and dropped his hands to her waist. "Got our New Year's resolutions sorted, then?" he suggested, and she giggled in response, looping her arms around his neck.

"Ask me," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "But I've left Glenn Miller in the car," he protested.

"I don't care."

"And we aren't naked in bed and it isn't midnight," he said next.

"I don't care," she repeated, giving him a beautiful smile. Then she frowned, a thought occurring to her. "Hold on," she mumbled. "Did you say, earlier, in that massive long ramble of yours when I just stared at you, that Dad knew you were going to ask me?"

"Well, yes," replied the Doctor, shifting awkwardly. "I mean, that's – that's tradition, right? Thought I'd do something properly for once. Asked him for his blessing."

"You...you asked him for his blessing?" she whispered, staring at him in awe.

"Um. Yes. I mean, really, I'd planned on asking your Mum, because – well, you know. But she was busy organising the catering and Pete was in his study hiding from all the last minute party preparations so I took the opportunity then."

"Is that...is that why you were a little late to the party?"

"Well, yes," he admitted, tugging ear. "We had a nice long chat about how in love with you I am."

"You're not rubbish, you know."

"Hmm?"

"You're not a rubbish human, and you're not a rubbish boyfriend. I mean, you're not _perfect..." _she teased, wrinkling her nose up; he poked her in the side in indignation, and she giggled. "But you're perfect for me," she grudgingly admitted.

His grin nearly left his face, it was so wide. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

The Doctor sighed happily and reached his hand up to where his jacket pocket usually was. Then the smile slipped off his face and he realised he'd left his jacket on the terrace.

"Bugger."

"What?"

"I don't even have the ring on me, now," he complained.

"You bought me a _ring?"_

"Blimey. Don't sound so surprised. Doing this properly, remember? Was gonna get down on one knee and everything."

"Thought you said we'd be naked and in bed?" she laughed.

"Well alright, I'd kneel above you instead," he relented, rolling his eyes. "Point is, none of the necessary components for the perfect proposal are present – ooh, nice alliteration if I do say so myself - "

"Doctor, stop distracting yourself with your verbosity."

His eyes widened at her word choice and he sent her a sexy grin.

"Doctor, stop getting distracted by my unexpectedly intelligent vocabulary."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You're right, sorry. Where was I?"

"Something about how this can't be the perfect proposal because you don't have Glenn Miller, nakedness, or a ring. But you're wrong. As usual." He pouted at her and she grinned before continuing, "Me and you. It's all we've ever needed. Why would that change now? Just ask me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

His heart thudded in his chest, though he knew, realistically, that she would never be so cruel as to say no after all this. "Rose Tyler." He paused dramatically, then asked her, very quietly, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Rose smiled. "I will."

He let out a joyous laugh and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her in a circle. "I'm glad," he replied, his eyes shining happily.

"I'm glad you're glad," she replied, sinking her hands into his hair to bring his mouth to hers.

They kissed long and hard for awhile, the Doctor slowly tilting her backwards until her back touched the bed and he sprawled atop her, lifting her legs out of his way and around his waist as he got comfortable. Her dress hitched up slightly with their movements, and he pulled away from their kiss to get a nice glimpse of leg. "Soooo," he drawled, his eyes alight with mischief. "Are we going to return to the party, or shall we – as I suggested earlier – celebrate the coming of the New Year here, on our own?"

Rose giggled and looped her arms around his neck again, dragging him down for another kiss. "I think I'd like to stay right here," she murmured. She bumped her nose against his playfully. "I can't believe we're going to get married."

He smiled softly. "Jackie is going to be insufferable after we tell her, isn't she?"

"Oh yes. Be prepared for her to try and take over. But don't worry; if it all gets too much, you can run away with me and elope," she suggested.

"I really, really love you," he answered, and kissed her again.


End file.
